


Two Boys in a Bed

by SimoneX



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Boys In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-07 10:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimoneX/pseuds/SimoneX
Summary: This story begins with Agatha getting really drunk and passing out, but it's really only a plot device-- a reason for why Simon and Baz might plausibly end up in bed together when they are still in the closeted room mate stage. They move past the closet...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going back and editing my stories for grammar and spelling, but thought I might as well add some bonus chapters, while I'm at it. This story is basically a one-up with a bonus chapter.

Simon:

I don't know what's gotten into Agatha tonight. Shots-? I've seen her sip beer before (wrinkling her nose in distaste), but shots are a whole other thing. She's a tiny person to begin with, and I've seen her do at least four shots tonight. She's staggering when she walks and she's slurring her words. I know she's not going to want to leave early, but she needs to call it a night.

Luckily her friends agree. She's mad, but with a little persuasion everybody manages to get her out the door, with me. I'm the Mage's Heir… they know I'm a trustworthy guy.

We get about half-way to the Watford dormitories when Agatha's knees buckle and she collapses. She's not unconscious but it's like the full impact of the alcohol has hit her all at once and she's in 50% worse shape than I thought. How am I going to get her all the way up to her room, without anybody seeing her? If she gets caught for underage drinking, she could be expelled.

My room, on the other hand, is much closer and on the corner of the building. The back entrance is usually propped open with a stick. If I could sneak her into the building that way, I might be able to get her into my room without anyone seeing her. But then I'll be in just as much trouble as her if we're caught.

I decide not to worry about myself and help her get through this night unscathed. I take her to the back door of my building, and luckily the stick IS there. I'm able to sneak her in and get to my room without anyone seeing…

… except Baz. I open the door, drag a stumbling, staggering Agatha inside, and close the door with my foot. He looks PISSED.

"What the hell, Snow-? You can't have her in here."

"Baz, she's going to pass out any second. I don't know how to get her up to her room without everyone seeing. I promise she'll go right to sleep and it's this one time only. I'll sleep on the floor. This is definitely not for hanky panky."

"She could be expelled for this."

"I know, that's why I couldn't just leave her."

He considers it, and sighs. "Okay… but just this once. What got into her, anyway? I didn't think Agatha was a drinker."

"She's not, usually. I think she didn't realize how bad shots were going to be for her. She had some before I got there, and I saw her do four more."

I lay her on my bed and cover her up. At no point does she try to talk to me or Baz… she pretty much goes right to sleep, as soon as her head hits the pillow. I make sure she's laying on her side and breathing alright. I get a couple of extra blankets out of the closet and wrap my coat up into a ball, for a pillow.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, Snow. You can sleep on my bed. I'll spell it a little wider."

I'm so surprised to hear him say that-! It's actually pretty decent of him. Since I would much rather sleep on a bed, any bed, rather than the concrete floor, I agree and say, "I owe you, big time, Baz."

"Maybe you could agree to stop following me around all the time and give me some space."

"I will definitely give you more space. I really appreciate this, Baz."

"Okay, then. Good night."

He rolls over so he's facing the wall, but he's left me plenty of room on the other side of his bed. He's even spelled a second pillow for me. I sit down on the side of the bed and take off my shoes. I take my jeans off, too, so I can just sleep in my boxers. I feel like Baz hears my zipper and stiffens a little, but he doesn't make me go put on pajamas… he lets it go. He knows how hot I get at night. I peel my shirt and socks off and slip under the covers.

The bed is large enough for us to lay there without touching. I close my eyes and start to nod off to sleep…

Baz:

Holy hell. The Mage's Heir is laying down beside me. In his underwear. One foot away. I am not going to sleep a wink tonight.

Simon:

I don't just fall asleep, though; this is too strange. Ten minutes pass and we're both still awake. I feel Baz roll over in the bed. He's closer now; I feel his breath on the back of my neck. I find it weirdly exciting.

"Simon?" he whispers.

I roll over, too. We're facing each other, and I see his gray eyes in the dark. They look wide. "Yeah?"

"I don't think I can sleep like this."

"Why not?"

"It's distracting."

We look at each other in the dark. I take a breath, but it comes out kind of… uneven.

"Do you want me to go on the floor?"

"No."

"What do you want me to do?"

Baz:

What do I want him to do? I want him to kiss me. I want him to throw his arms around my neck and move closer, till we're touching all the length of our bodies.

But I can't say that, so instead I say, "I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"

Simon looks back at me. His face is only about a foot from my face. He looks like he has no idea what to do, like he is truly stumped. I decide to give him an idea. I move my head forward a couple of inches till we're a little closer. I open my lips a little and close my eyes…

Great mercy of God. I feel his lips on my lips. Only for a second, though, he quickly backs away, like he can't believe what he's just done. I immediately close the distance between us and put my lips and his lips back together. For a good ten seconds. And he doesn't pull away.

I open my eyes and look at him. He looks… enchanted. He opens his eyes and whispers, "Wow." Now he has my shirt in both his hands. He's pulling me closer by the shirt. He's kissing me again and his face is moving, so his lips slide back and forth, gently, over mine. I've never even been kissed before, so this is… amazing. He turns his face in such a way that he parts my lips open. And then he slips his tongue INSIDE MY MOUTH. Holy hell.

I'm touching his arm and his face. I'm running my fingers through his hair. It feels just like I thought it would—soft, but coarser than mine. He starts kissing my face and the side of my neck. I do the same with him.

Simon:

There's nothing to do at this point except get on top of Baz. I do. I prop myself up with my knees so I'm not laying right on his crotch, but I want to lay right on his crotch. l figure that would be a little fast, though, so I restrain myself. I settle for just leaning down and kissing him from a different position. His response is… very responsive. He likes this. He wants this.

I want it, too.

I know it should feel weird to do this with Baz, but more than the strangeness factor it simply feels GOOD. Natural and right, even. More comfortable than kissing Agatha and more erotic, too.

We make out for awhile. How many minutes? I have no idea. But long enough for there to be a progression. Long enough for our kisses to become more open-mouthed and our breathing to become rough and ragged. Long enough for me to run my hands up and down the length of his body. To touch his chest. To touch under his shirt. To touch his stomach and feel his abs. To let my fingers travel lower and touch the hem of his pajama bottoms. For him to inhale sharply and MOAN.

I get kind of self-conscious, at that point. I glance back at Agatha. But she doesn't stir at all and she has the deep breath of a sleeper. She won't wake up till morning. She is OUT.

Baz:

When he looks back at Agatha, I'm afraid he will stop. But no—he just wanted confirmation that she wasn't about to wake up. And bless her heart, she seems to be out cold. And that's good because Simon is pushing my shirt up. We stop kissing long enough for him to pull it over my shoulders. Then we go back to kissing, though now we are sitting up.

I use that as an opportunity to change our position. Now I move over the top of Simon, but first I let my knee brush over the top of his crotch, as if it were an accident. A very happy accident. And now he's the one moaning. I feel him take one of my hands and lead it down… to his crotch. I start to rub him through his boxers and he's hard… completely hard. I am dying of excitement at this point, and so is he.

"Omigod, Baz," he says breathlessly, pleading with me, "Can you help me-?" and I realize he wants me to touch him down there… systematically. And I do not object to doing just such a thing. I hesitate before shakily sticking my hand down his boxers. I touch him with my bare skin, and it's electric for both of us. I firmly grasp him. He gasps, saying "Oh, Baz… YES."

I use my other hand to pull his shorts down. Then I reposition myself so I can attend to him… for awhile. But it doesn't take long… it feels like I've barely started and already he's ejaculated all over himself. I can tell he feels kind of sheepish about that. I let him catch his breath and pull his head onto my chest. I do not immediately wipe my hand off, either… I kind of savor it. After giving him a minute while struggling with my own desires in silence, I can't help but blurt out "Simon. I wonder if-?"

It is truly heartening how quickly he comes to life and says, "I'm on it, Baz." I do not have to explain or beg, and there is no reluctance on his part. He lazily trails a hand down from my chest to my stomach to... lower. He finds me; his hand takes command. He strokes up and down with just the right amount of pressure. He keeps at it, and during the process I accidentally bite the inside of my lip. I taste my own blood as I feel the waves of pleasure building. He kisses me and realizes what I've done (bitten myself), and he grins... I think he enjoys seeing me lose my composure and finally realizing HE'S the cause. He kisses my neck as he rubs me and takes me farther along, whispering words of encouragement, "You are so fucking hot, Baz. God, I never want to quit doing this to you. I can't believe I get to do this to you-!"

Merlin and Morgana, if he starts thanking me I'm going to lose it.

Probably everyone thinks their first orgasm with a partner is like an explosion. Except mine really is. All my frustration, gay angst, repression... POOF. It's gone for that glorious minute or so.

Once it's over and we're both lying back on the bed, feeling the most intense relief and relaxation imaginable (but under a blanket, in case Agatha somehow wakes up), I remark to him, "This has got to be a dream. I cannot believe that something like this can really happen."

"It just did, Baz… it happened. Merry fucking Christmas to us."

"You're going to regret it tomorrow."

He props himself up on one arm and says earnestly. "No regrets, Baz. This is… the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't know I wanted it, but now that we did it I can only say 'wow' and please, let's do it again. And again. And again. I don't want to stop doing it."

"Well I certainly have no interest in stopping you." I sit up now, though, and look at him, serious. "You've brought me so much happiness right now… if you change your mind tomorrow and want to forget this ever happened… I won't even be mad. I think I could live on the happiness I have right now for the rest of my life."

"Oh my God, Baz. That's why it's not going to be a one-time thing for us. You have my complete and total attention right now. From here on, for me it's YOU, Baz. No one else, but you, you, you."

We seal that with a kiss.


	2. Agatha Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's got to be a morning after..."
> 
> Bonus chapter! Agatha wakes up and realizes something has changed between the boys.

Agatha:  
I wake up to a pounding head and the feeling of motion sickness. I open my eyes, and it's so BRIGHT. I quickly close them again. I remember the party and the shots, but not how the evening ended.

Slowly and gingerly, I open my eyes again. Where am I? Simon's room. What the-? But all my clothes are on, and I'm the only one in the bed. I turn to see him and Baz SITTING ON BAZ'S BED TOGETHER. The bed is made and they're both dressed, but they're sitting shoulder to shoulder against the wall, watching a movie on Baz's laptop. It all looks so cozy and comfortable. This CAN'T be their normal way of interacting together in the room.

Suddenly Simon looks up, and he sees me awake. He skootches away from Baz a little bit. "Agatha! You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

I sit up and then lay back down because the room is spinning. "Terrible. What happened?"

"You had a few too many shots and passed out on the way back. I had to take you here because otherwise the front desk of your dorm would have caught you drunk."

"Well, thank you for helping me. I had no idea I was on my way to getting that drunk. I've never been like this before. I feel awful."

"Yes, this won't be your best day, that's for sure. But once you're up and moving around, you'll feel better. You need a good greasy breakfast."

So far Baz hasn't said anything yet. His face looks guarded and I can only guess he's super angry and offended.

"Baz," I say, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I appreciate your letting me stay here. I could have been kicked out of school last night. I have certainly learned a lesson, here."

"It was an honest accident, Wellbelove. Think nothing of it. I'm sure this won't happen again."

Simon looks at Baz quickly, like he's worried. Baz raises an eyebrow at him but then returns to his poker face.

"I better walk you back to your dorm, Agatha," Simon says. "Do you need to use the bathroom or anything, first?"

"Yes, but I better walk back to my room myself... otherwise it will look like I spent the night with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm probably going to go right back to sleep, once I get to my own bed. I'll call you later tonight?"

"Okay."

I go to the bathroom and attempt to put myself back together. I look like shit.

Simon:  
Once Agatha is safely up and locked in the bathroom, I look at Baz. "I'm going to break up with her. Not today, but once she feels better."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do, Simon?"

"It's the only thing to do. After last night I realize I do not feel the way I'm supposed to about her. She deserves a chance at a real boyfriend. I can't be that to her."

"Why not?" Baz asks softly.

I take his hands. "Because... you. I really, really like you, Baz, and we need to figure out what's going on with us. I never thought about it before, but I must be gay." I pause. "Are you gay, Baz?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that before?"

"Yes."

I shake my head. "Our being gay never occurred to me before."

I hear the door click open and drop Baz's hands again. I stand up as Agatha comes out. She looks better... hair smoothed down, and all that. But she's definitely the worse for the wear. I walk her to the door. She reaches over and kisses me on the lips. I keep it to a peck. And then she's gone.

Baz:  
I don't like seeing Agatha and Simon kiss, but that was as chaste a peck as I could ever hope for.

Maybe there's a chance for us, after all. Once Wellbelove is gone, Simon turns around and looks back at me. His expression is serious, but he looks determined. He comes back to my bed and returns to the spot by my side where we were watching the movie together. He grabs one of my hands and holds it in his own, looking at it and saying nothing. He gives it a squeeze and looks up at me.

Blue eyes. Blue, blue, blue. And skin the color of gold. Freckles. Bronze hair and the smell of cinnamon.

I'm in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know part of the Simon-Baz relationship canon is their inarticulate, confused, never-ending communication problems and hidden feelings. I definitely diverged from that, here. Hope you enjoyed the little fast forward to their good times!


End file.
